


Quick update

by Glittery_JK



Series: Kink... vember? '18 [8]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittery_JK/pseuds/Glittery_JK
Summary: Just a quick update on why I haven't been posting.





	Quick update

Hello, guys.

I don't know if you're missing my works or didn't even notice my absence, but I have a really important test on this Friday (Oct 19th) and I've been studying for it, which means I haven't been able to write these days. On top of that, I've been sick for the last two weeks, which leaves me with zero energy too even look at my cell phone.

However, I will continue to work on kinktober, even though I'll finish it mid November. I plan on writing all the prompts I've set in the list, don't worry. Just be a little patient with me. I'll probably delete this update when I get back to writing.

If you wanna talk to me, hit me up on Twitter @rainy_joonie. My DMs are open. 

Thank you so much for reading my stories so far. ♡


End file.
